In order to improve hand-eye coordination when hitting a baseball or softball with a bat, baseball and softball players typically spend many hours in batting practice. Bats configured to aid training and practice are useful in focusing the attention of the player on particular skill sets required to become a better hitter. Conventional training and general baseball and softball bats are available in a variety of lengths and weights for players of various strengths, abilities, and general preferences. For instance, a young or relatively weak player typically uses a lighter weight and/or shorter bat than a more experienced and/or stronger player. Accordingly, the number of bats and, therefore, the total costs of those bats, undesirably increases when a plurality of players of different abilities and preferences require training.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.